fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight cougar
Midnight cougar is a character created by Azure Sha-Barracuda14.99. ORIGIN/BACKSTORY Reginald "Reggie" Mcintyre was a 17 year old who was born in the year 1946 in the city of New York. He spent majority of his childhood with his grandmother Lilia Mcintyre and his little sister alyson. His life was technically black and white, or "noir" as he put it. He didn't have anything exciting to say about himself or his way of life, the only thing he is aware of his that his father and mother died in the military. His life was thrusts into chaos when he was washing the graffiti off the walls of an alley when he was cornered and attacked by a gang called "Xctors". He was beaten senseless by them and left bruised and broken. The last thing he saw before he lost consiouseness was a wondering cougar. When he awoke, he was in the hospital surrounded by doctors. He had amnesia, he recalled no memory of what happened. He then went home with a broken arm and he went to his room when he looked out the window and saw the same cougar he remembered seeing the day before. This time he went and followed it to a hidden cave outside of town and went inside to find an ancient room with a withered wizard sitting in a throne. The man did not tell his name but revealed he had been watching the behavior of Reggie and told him he was chosen to become the Guardian of the night. With his powers he granted the boy with mystic powers and a suit to conceal his identity, all the while putting him to sleep. The next morning, he discovered his newfound powers when he saved an elderly lady from an attack. This caused him to unlock his other powers as well as his suit. He then tracked down the gang that attacked him previously and defeated them. Afterwards he returned home to discover his grandmother had been murdered and his sister captured, striken with grief he went to find the ones who took his sister and found them outside of town. However they knew he was coming and trapped him in a land mine field. He was saved when the cougar suddenly appeared and attacked the kidnappers while saving alyson. The two then went to their cousins house to live. After this experience, Reggie got more aggressive in defeating badguys. Now at the age of 54, Reggie continues to fight crime and take out badguys and scum bags as the midnight cougar. Category: A-S-B's Pages Category: Characters PERSONALITY Being a tough man, he doesn't fear fighting crime and will always attempt to get the job done. He is a nice guy as he enjoys hanging out with his buddies and cares for his family. He technically goes for an exciting life instead of a boring one and uses crime-fighting as a way to make his life extreme while also cleaning the scum off the streets. He can be optimistic and holds resentment for futuratani zenshin because he was replaced by her as the mascot of zaitropolis. However, after going on a mission with her he warms up to her as he spends time with her and eventually befriends her. He is also very honorable and loyal to the people he cares about. Even going so far as to kill someone over an injured family member. But he no longer does this. STATS Name: Reginald McIntyre Nicknames: (The noir icon) (The franchise of xjtropolis) (The Real warrior) Age: 54 years of age Height: 6'4 Weight: 188 lbs Tier: 7-C large Town level (Can break down a brick wall with ease and can lift cars, as well as cause Shockwave on the ground) Attack potency: 7-A large Town level (Has defeated a crowd of 50 thugs and has destroyed a robot who can blow up a town) Intelligence: Genius-level intellect Speed: Superhuman level (Ran 430 mph at full speed) Durability: Wall/Tree level (Has been hit by a race car and was unharmed. And swords shatter when swung at him) Striking strength: Class MJ (He is capable of defeating a group a trained assassins by himself and can punch a hole through steel and shatter stone) '''Lifting strength: Class 10 (Once lifted 5 tons and pulled three huge trucks)' POWERS AND ABILITIES From being gifted with superhuman and magical abilities, the midnight cougar has Superhuman strength and speed. He is also 5 times stronger/faster then a regular human being. He also has the abilites of a cougar: * '''He has night vision. Meaning he can see in the dark.' * He also has superhuman jumping and climbing skills. * He has superhuman senses. The midnight cougar is very acrobatic and agile. He's much better then the finest acrobat and he is skilled in martial arts: Jujitsu, ninjitsu and capoiera. Plus he is a master swordsman. He weilds two magic swords: Stormbringer: Zerafis – A sword made by the master of storms it holds the fury and wrath of thousand thunderbolts. The sword grants the wielder power over electrical impulses it causes lightning to jump from one enemy to the other upon striking. Harmony: A sword that uses the power of light and darkness unified without the nullifying one another. TRIVIA * Before there was zaitropolis, there was xjtropolis with noir characters. However I had to recreate it because it was too violent and too mature. Plus, I lost the data for it so as a result all xjtropolis characters were wiped from existence with the exception of midnight cougar. Category: A-S-B's Pages Category: Characters